Language
There are multiple languages used across the world of Darkening Stars. Country Entherstian *" " Entherstian is a direct parallel to English. This is the language primarily used throughout the course of the roleplay. Tralian *" " **Translations to English should be included. Tralian is a direct parallel to French. Race Canine *~ ~ are used in place of quotation marks. Canine is a short, heavy-handed, and consonant-heavy language. Growls are common when expressing emotional words. Pitch does not change the meanings of the words, but expresses emotion. Hummed sounds are non-existent. Developed The Developed dialect, used primarily by Blue Wolves in urban areas, shows influences from Entherstian and Tralian, with its intonation and sometimes words reflecting those languages more than traditional Canine. Pack The Pack dialect, used mostly by wolves, hails more to the animalistic side of the language. Words, intonation, and accents all shift to more bark-like than any human would be comfortable speaking. Vowel sounds become more drawn out, even into howls if there is enough emotional backing for it. Jackal The Jackal dialect is even more animalistic than the Pack dialect, includes influences from Tralian, and is used exclusively by the jackals. Coyotes, while often exposed to this dialect, refuse to use it for the most part. Feline *· · are used in place of quotation marks. Feline is a romantic language, with many trills and purrs contained in the words. Like canine, there are no hummed sounds, but it is still a soft language nonetheless. Pitch conveys meaning in this language, making it difficult to learn as a second language, since saying something in an incorrect pitch, even if the pronunciation is right, can change the word to a wildly different meaning. Majesty Dialect Majesty Dialect, used mostly by Panthera, introduces growls into the language, which replace the trilling sounds. This dialect gives importance to the speaker, and offers the option to speak down to certain groups of people by changing pronouns. IE, there are high-regard pronouns, and low regard ones. Saturan Dialect Saturan Dialect, used most often by those living in the far South, eliminates many of the fancy overtones of traditional Feline, getting more to the point much more quickly. Descriptors and pronouns are seen as less important, and are sometimes omitted entirely. Vulpid *ᴗ ᴖ are used in place of quotation marks. Vulpid is a mixture of Canine and Feline languages, with only a few twists. Trills are generally omitted, and howls are shifted to yowls. Pitch is unimportant to meaning. Canis Canis Vulpid leans more towards the Canine language, breaking the phrasing into more bark-like and choppy sentences. Felis Felis Vulpid leans more towards the Feline language, reintroducing most trills, and sweetening the tone. Other Swordsmen *ᶧ ᶧ are used in place of quotation marks. The Swordsmen have their own language that they use to communicate with each other. Though it is primarily a written language, they do have a spoken version of it, but it rarely comes into use. Written The written language is hard to follow, though there are a few key patterns that make it easier to follow. Once one has the patterns down and memorized, understanding the writing becomes easier. Spoken The spoken language is a combination of Feline and Entherstian, combining the trills and purrs from Feline into a reworded version of Entherstian. Category:Misc. Content